The Chance of Meeting Someone New
by RubyRose813
Summary: Roxas wanders a mall alone, for at least five hours. We find him in a bookstore, where he meets a certain redhead. Will love zap both of them or not? AU. Oneshot. AkuRoku. Shounen-ai.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :D_**  
**

**A/N: Hello! Simple, AkuRoku-ness here! Honestly, this was written as I walked around a mall in Singapore, waiting for my mom to finish her damn meeting so we could back to our apartment. XD After spending three hours in a book store and a CD shop, I decided to go back to the meeting place and write this. :D I wrote this in my iPod touch, mind you.**

**Anyway, enjoy this, and please R&R! :)**

* * *

"Interesting book you're reading. It seems to be a bit outta your league, doesn't it?" someone whispered into my ear, the voice silky and smooth. I understood him, I'm a bit short, so people always think I'm a 6th grader because of my height, but I'm really a sophomore.

"Excuse me. But, I always read books like this. Bastard," I reply, muttering the last word under my breath while turning around to face him. The guy was a redhead, tall, lean and lanky, with the most green eyes I have ever seen.

"Ouch. The kitty bites, alright," he chuckled. "So, Kitten, you gonna buy that book or what?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname, and glared at him coldly through the hood of my hoodie. Well, anyway, I shook my head and turned to the next bookshelf, the book I was reading tucked under my arm. "I don't have the money, so I'll come back for it when my mom's done with that bloody meeting," I replied. Honestly, why the hell was I talking to him? But, anyway, with that, I removed four books in the bookshelf with their spines showing, and slid my book in, covering it by the books I removed.

"You're smart. I would have never checked there," I heard him compliment beside me.

As I turned to inspect more books, the guy suddenly bent down to whisper into my ear again. "You know, I can get that book for ya. If ya really want it," his voice was seductive and sweet. I shivered and turned to face him once again.

"What's the catch?" I ask back, plucking another book from the shelves and reading the summary. He grabs it away before I could finish, and forces me to face those green eyes and that smirk.

"Tell me your name," he proposes, and I have half a mind to give him an alias I always use. But instead...

"Roxas," I reply with a blank stare, and he lets go of my chin.

"Great. I'm Axel, got it memorized?" he says, tapping his temple lightly.

I nod, then retrieve the book from it's hiding place. "You're really gonna buy this for me?" I ask, holding the book to my chest.

He smirks at me, "Ah, ah, ah. Not yet, Kitten. My conditions aren't fulfilled yet," he tuts, wagging his finger in front of my face.

Again, his face is extremely close to mine, and he gently takes the book from me. "Will you go out with me?" he asks, a small nervous smile on his face.

I looked shocked, this was the first time anyone had asked me that. I was one of the few bookworms in class, and I was convinced all the boys my age were incompetent, smelly, idiots. And the girls were just as worse―minus the smelly part though.

"...what?" I say, a little wobbly.

He sighs, and distances himself from me. "I'm sorry. I should have explained myself a bit more..." he glances sideways, biting his lip a bit, then continues. "Well, you see... I sorta... stalked you for a while. When you were at the CD shop near here, I saw you. And you looked to cute, staring at all the CDs and stuff with awe. I wanted to follow you," he confesses, and my mouth is hanging open. That was three hours ago! I was in here for a while...

"Oh. Well, Axel... I can't go out with you yet, you're still practically a stranger," I reply, biting my lip and shifting my weight from leg to leg.

"Alright. I see your point," he says, and soon we're chatting animatedly, and I discovered a lot of things about him as he did me.

Apparently, we studied in the same school, only he was a junior.

And, we lived particularly close, my house was a few streets away from his.

At one point of the conversation, I mutter a 'yes' and he looks at me curiously. I decided to make myself clear.  
"Yes, I will go out with you," I say.

His eyes are full of shock, and he leans down. "You really mean it?" he asks with complete innocence in his voice.

"Yes, I want to become your... boyfriend." Internally, I'm sighing dreamily at the phrase I just uttered.

Silently, and swiftly, he leans down and our lips meet. We sit there, kissing. Our lips mold perfectly, and I can barely hear anything except the furious beating of my own heart. We break apart slowly, and Eskimo kiss.

"So, we celebrate with... Ben and Jerry's?" he offers, pulling me up to my feet and never letting go of my hand.  
We walk to the cashier to pay for the book, and our hands never separate as we head for Ben and Jerry's. I order Sweet Cookies and Cream and he gets Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. We circle the mall, talking again about ourselves.

Until I realize what time it is. Five. Exact time my mom was gonna get me.

"Oh shit! My mom!" I check my phone, to find 3 missed calls and 4 messages. Axel only smiles, and I bring him along to me and my mom's assigned meeting place.

My mom was plain shocked to see me with a guy, and holding hands with said guy. He questioned Axel, and he answered, then asked if we could bring him home, as he lives near us.

Let's just say she approved, and the whole school was shocked to see Popular Cool Kid date Geeky Bookworm. I actually had to deal with furious fangirls, and a lot of hate letters.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

~END~


End file.
